¡Regrésame mi cuerpo!
by Yayi G.M
Summary: Cuando pides un deseo pueden pasar tres cosas: 1,Ser ignorado. 2,Cumplirlo y 3,¿Cambiarte de cuerpo? Bella es Alice y Alice es Bella  ?  E&B, J&A.
1. Vamos, pide un deseo

**Summary: **–¡Este no es mi cuerpo! ¡Mi nombre es Bella Swan y vivo con mi tío Emmett en una isla! –Grité al reflejo del espejo sintiendome una loca. ¿Desde cuándo un reflejo no se parecía a ti? Y ahora tenía que salir a trabajar, echar al hombre semi desnudo más atractativo jamás visto con aquellos ojos verdes y ¡volver a mi cuerpo! Y ayer apenas tenía 17 años...

**Disclaimer:** Sí todo es de Meyer, gracias a ELLA Edward ha elevado las expectativas de un chico perfecto, Jasper es un amor, Emmett el hermano que jamás tendré... Y perdida entre mis desvaríos se me ocurre escribir fanfics para entretener. ¿Hay gente cuerda en el mundo, todavía?

**

* * *

**

**¡Regrésame a mi cuerpo! **

**...**

**_Capítulo I: Vamos, pide un deseo._**

**…**

_Podía apostar al cambio que quería, yo necesitaba ese cambio. Cuando lo vi me quede muda, esto no era lo que yo quería, era mucho mejor._

* * *

_**N/A: Antes de leer esto, tengo que dar la siguiente ~ A D V E R T E N C I A ~**_ _: Nunca me gustado mucho cambiar el cannon de los personajes, nunca lo he hecho y espero no hacerlo. Pero, en este capítulo podrías sentir algo extraño :s, claro que como siempre mi meta es formar un perfecto Edward&Bella (y en este caso también un Jasper&Alice), las parejas siempre seran esas para mí. Así que pido paciencia, aunque al principio se extraño de leer al final del capi sabrán de que viene todo, y conforme los capítulos continuen (espero) les irá gustando, porque tengo que decir que yo me he enamorado del fic :D No interrumpo más, ~ e n j o y ~._

...

...

...

**BellaPOV**_  
_

«_En un sentido general, puede afirmarse que una **estrella** es todo cuerpo celeste que brilla con luz propia. Ahora bien, de un modo más técnico y preciso, podría decirse que se trata de un cúmulo de materia en estado de __plasma__ en un continuo proceso de colapso, en la que interactúan diversas fuerzas que equilibran dicho proceso en un estado hidrostático..._ »

Leí con total desgano para que Ángela me escuchará con paciencia. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el teléfono y tomé el informe hecho en ambas manos evitando que la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana me lastimara.

_– ¿Y estás segura de entregarlo? _–Pude distinguir la incredulidad aún tras la línea telefónica.

–Realmente, no –me sinceré–. No sé que esperar de la clase, Ang, con suerte uso gafas oscuras y me duermo un rato.  
_  
–Seguro usarás gafas dentro de aquella lúgubre habitación _–bufó divertida–._ Aún no entiendo como aceptaste ir, ese lugar sí que da miedo, en especial la Bohíque Aidé.  
_  
Rodé los ojos divertida por su tono temeroso y perverso, solté con flojera el paquete de hojas en mis manos y me levanté del escritorio de mi habitación para dejarme caer en la cama.

–No da tanto miedo, solo está algo loca... –recordé los ojos perdidos de la anciana cuando entré en el extraño puesto–. Además, era eso o_ masoterapia_ –me estremecí al recordar la arrugada piel de la señora con quien debía practicar. Torcí de nuevo el gesto al recordar a mi tío–. Emmett no me dió muchas opciones esta vez.

Escuché como resopló mi amiga e hice lo mismo. Siempre tenía que lidiar con semejantes cursos, Emmet era un comerciante muy ocupado. Se encargaba de exportar el mayor material turístico de la zona. _Jamaica, _mí querida isla no podía ser más que un paraíso para mí. En realidad, era lo único bueno del trabajo de mi simpático tío. Como todo el tiempo sentía su ausencia lo recompensaba con el bonito ambiente paradisiaco de la zona. Lo único malo, claro está, eran los deberes que tenía que cumplir. Para nada, eran cosas de limpieza, ya que, había gente que se encargaba de eso en mi hogar; sin embargo, Emmett se encontraba más preocupado en mi educación y mi excesivo tiempo libre. No quería que me perdiera en la playa, o que estuviera todo el día tumbada en la arena. Por lo tanto, **era 'gustosamente' obligatorio **elegir algo que aprender. _Lo que sea, _decía él para luego agregar, _solo no quiero que, mientras esté fuera, desperdicies tu tiempo. _Según mi madre, su hermano pequeño siempre se la había pasado entre olas.

_–¿Y qué haces exactamente ahí? –Preguntó Ángela después de un rato._

–Aún no lo sé, ya te he dicho que la Bohíque Aidé es demasiado extraña, ni siquiera sé si el informe es correcto –me quejé frustrada–. El sábado pasado llegué al local y sólo dijo _"necesitas saber que es una estrella"._

_–Entiendo._

–¿Lo haces?

_–La verdad no, pero que más queda Bella, confía, después de todo sólo serán algunos meses hasta que tu tío piense que ha sido suficiente._

Asentí, debía de tranquilizarme.

–Gracias Ang –lo decía de corazón, ella siempre escuchaba atenta mis problemas como propios y me daba tanta confianza continuar desahogando cada pequeño detalle de mi vida–. Además –continué–, cuando acepté tomar aquellas extrañas clases o lo que sea, me pidió que me concentrará y pesará en cualquier número que viniera a mí –recordé que casi me mareé con el olor a humo y los colores de la llama de la fogata–, extrañamente anoche soñé con el 18 Ang, fue horrible ver su cara mi sueño y peor aún, decirme que me prepara, que ahora estaba expuesta al cambio o algo así...

Y la excepción de la regla se comprobó en mi amiga con la incontrolable carcajada que escuché.

–Qué linda, gracias... –ironicé.

_–Como siempre _–bromeó ella–,_ pero bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de Jasper? Tienes que contarme todo lo que pase..._

Abrí la boca para volverla a cerrar y estuve segura de sentir mis mejillas arder. _Ahh, Jasper Whitlock...  
_  
– ¡Isabella tu tío está en casa! –Escuché la clara voz de mi nana desde el primer piso.

–Ang, tengo que...

_–Sí, sí, ve, que tu tío esté en casa no pasa siempre, salúdalo de mi parte y luego me cuentas. _

**_..._**

_...Esa misma noche del 18 de enero..._

**_..._**

_Te espero afuera de tu casa, esta noche es importante para mí.  
Espero que puedas estar Isabella, eres muy importante ahora.  
Te quiero, Jasper._

Con una sonrisa que no pude contener y que se alargó por casi todo mi rostro leí el mensaje en mi celular. Tuve que despedirme de mi tío inmediatamente.

–Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Emmett me observó extrañado pero asintió y continuó con su improvisada cena.

–Está bien, mañana te quiero con energías –me pidió cuando ya subía a trompicones las escaleras.

_– ¿Bella? _–la adormitada voz de Ángela me causó una pequeña risita.

–Sí, Ang, no puedo creer que estés dormida –le reproché–. Me prometiste que me ayudarías a elegir el vestido... ¿ó _shorts_? no creo que una falda me ayude... la última vez solo consiguió revelar más de mí de lo que quisiera mostrar en mi vida a un público.

Escuché la risa de mi amiga.

_–El vestido de seda blanco siempre me gustado, creo que será el indicado _–dijo ella con el mismo humor que sentía–, ¿a dónde irán?

Hice una mueca cuando encontré el vestido entre toda mi ropa y lo observé por el espejo aún con el gancho puesto sobre mi cuerpo dudando que fuera suficiente especial.

–Creo que a una fiesta en la playa, algo así me explicó en la mañana.

_– ¿Y estás totalmente segura de las intenciones de Jasper?_

El tono de voz que utilizó no sedujo para nada a la dicha que sentía y paso sorda su advertencia.

–Sí, sí, me ha mandado el mensaje diciendo que soy muy importante al igual que esta noche y ¡Ahh! –chillé de mi emoción–, creo que Jasper me pedirá por fin que seamos novios.

Mi amiga volvió a reír.

_–Mañana hablamos. _

–Sí, claro.

Me vestí rápidamente después de poner seguro a la puerta, dejé mi cabello suelto y utilicé mi perfume favorito. Estaba demasiado ansiosa. Incluso practicaba la cara que debía de poner cuando por fin Jasper lo preguntara. Sería un "sí" tranquilo, ó tal vez un "¡Sí" eufórico... O mejor sólo besarlo como en las películas...

Estaba demasiado distraída, cuando salí por la ventana y bajé por la enredadera de alado, pude volver a las fantasías. Aunque Emmett me hubiera dado permiso no quería que se enterara, quería evitarme sus molestos comentarios. Junto con que se volvería más sobre protector y todo lo demás. Crucé rápidamente el camino de arena ya que la casa se ubicaba a orillas de una playa privada. Esquivé las palmeras sin evitar sonreír a cada figura, jamás volvería a sentirme tan feliz, esta noche marcaría gran parte de mi vida.

–Buenas noches –una sonrisa cortés e irresistible se extendió por el dulce rostro del chico de mis sueños.

Como una torpe tartamudeé algo parecido, acepté el casco que me ofreció y me monté en la conocida motocicleta dejando huella en cada sendero. Me aferré a su cuerpo una que vez que hubimos tomado marcha y quise descubrir su fragancia entre todos los olores. No podía creer la suerte que tenía y lo dichosa que se podía sentir una persona. Íbamos por la playa cuando unos farolitos se distinguieron en una enorme palapa y una contagiosa música alcanzó mis oídos, cuando Jasper se detuvo. Se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa y me ofreció bajarme de la moto.

–Hay algo que necesito pedirte –habló mirando el suelo con sus manos juntas.

Me dio tanta ternura que tardé un momento intentando recordarlo por siempre y volví a concentrarme en él.

–Bella –dijo ya más tranquilo–, es demasiado ridículo lo que pienso pedirte y...

Era insoportable la espera, cuando lo dijera optaría por el sí eufórico que contenía.

–Bella... –volvió a intentarlo pero una risa nerviosa se le escapó en lugar de palabras.

Y después de varios intentos similares suspiró frustrado antes de decir las palabras clave: –desearía que pudieras leerme la mente.

Sonreí gustosa, si que podía.

–Te sorprenderías –solté con una sonrisa que correspondió.

– ¿Lo sabes?

Asentí eufórica.

–Mi respuesta es sí –respondí de inmediato dándome cuenta que había echado a perder lo planeado, para remediarlo agregué–: aunque lo he estado pensándolo varias semanas...

Mi _reciente novio _arrugó el ceño.

– ¿Varias semanas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa–, ¿tan obvio he sido? Pensé que lo nuestro solo lo sabían nuestros amigos más cercanos, no lo tomes personal –me pellizcó un cachete.

Negué lentamente, claro que no lo hacía; _lo nuestro, _aquello sonaba tan bien.

–Sí, creo que lo has dado a notar –corroboré con la felicidad que no cabía en mí–. Aunque entenderás que por la edad podrían a ver problemas... –yo tenía 17 y él cumpliría los 23.

Jasper asintió dubitativo.

–Lo sé, pero eso es lo menos importante, por eso mismo quiero que hables con tu tío, estoy seguro que con su ayuda todo podrá formalizarse pronto y habrá boda en meses –sonrío con una extensa línea de mejilla a mejilla.

Un calor se extendió por mi rostro. _¿Boda? _Pero si acabamos de ser novios hoy, Jasper iba rápido.

–Es pronto –pronuncié–, puede que no esté segura.

Él rodó los ojos.

–El amor que sentimos nos asegura.

Asentí, jamás esperaba que Jasper sintiera algo tan fuerte por mí. Creo, ahora que lo meditaba bien, que sentía mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez podría soñar; y no sabía si eso me hacía feliz o sólo me confundía. ¿Casarme a los 17? Debía pensarlo. Al menos, esta noche, podría conocer a Jasper como la pareja que siempre quise. Me volví a subir a la moto posponiendo el beso que deseaba y nos encaminamos a la fiesta que daba lugar en la palapa. Llegando nos recibieron bastantes amigos que reconocía haber visto con _mi ahora novio._ Quise comportarme maduramente y darle el espacio que debía.

Sólo hasta que la música tranquila se hizo presente en una de las bocinas utilicé todo derecho sobre el atractivo muchacho y lo arrastré a la pista de baile. Era un excelente bailarín y me encantó que algunas de sus amigas nos miraran con envidia cuchicheando entre ellas. Aunque me frustró el hecho de que Jasper no me besará en ninguna pista por más cerca que yo estuviera; debía ser todo un caballero. Algo que diría a Emmett la próxima vez.

–Me permites nena –una ronca voz femenina sonó a mi espalda y _mi novio _sonrío a aquel punto.

–Sheila –murmuró él observando a la alta figura con devoción.

Casi sin que yo dijera nada ellos se tomaron para bailar una pieza, solo me tranquilizó la sonrisa de disculpa que observé después y me comporté. Debía ser madura, debía serlo. Caminé hasta una de las mesas con bebidas y me serví lo que fuera de aquel color purpureo observando a mi pareja más cerca de lo que debía de ser la tal Sheila. Una pelirroja alta, demasiado delgada para mi gusto y de una extraña tonalidad de piel tigreña que observaba a Jasper con ojos de depredadora. Bebí más de mi jugo hasta que casi lo escupo de la impresión. La tal Sheila besaba a mi novio, podía ver como se comía la boca del susodicho y ¡él se dejaba gustoso!

– ¡Jasper que haces!

Ellos interrumpieron su beso para verme, uno confundido y otra divertida.

– ¿De qué, Bella?

Ofendida pensaba rescatar toda la dignidad posible.

–Una cosa es que acepté ser tu novia siendo más chica y otra es que quieras aprovecharte de eso...

La mandíbula del chico se desencajó y la tal Sheila soltó una risita. Me di cuenta que todos me observaban con diversión, algunos con lastima.

–Bella –murmuró Jasper callando todas las miradas de sorna–. Te presentó a Sheila –señaló a la sonriente aludida–; mi prometida –y mi mandíbula se desencajó de la confusión–. Ambos cumpliremos veintitrés y nos sentimos demasiado jóvenes al tomar una decisión con apenas semanas de noviazgo pero queremos formalizar todo ante los ojos de la mamá de Sheila, Daiana, quien sale con tu tío –explicó él con la pena en sus palabras, podía oler la compasión que sentía por mí y lo estúpida que eso me hacía sentir–. Por eso te pedí ayuda con tu tío, se que él convencerá a Daiana, por eso eres importante, por eso esta noche es importante.

Aun con la boca abierta y la vergüenza por cada célula entendí lo _mal entendido, _y salí huyendo de ahí. No me preocupé por la distancia, las clases de condición física sirvieron para permitirme correr cerca de dos kilómetros con las lágrimas de la pena en mis ojos. Llegando a mi casa no me preocupe por pasar desapercibida, entré con demasiado ruido a la estancia que incluso Emmett, que se había quedado dormido sobre un sofá, se despertó de un salto.

– ¡Bella, que haces ahí! ¿No estabas dormi...? –Sus preguntas se interrumpieron cuando recorrió mi rostro–. ¿Qué te paso?

– ¡Nada! –Le grité molesta volviendo a él víctima del coraje hacia mi persona.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones y cuando llegué a mi cuarto recordé haber puesto seguro; no pensaba bajar para encontrarme con Emmett. Por lo que tomé una de la cobijas y me fui al desván, ahí encontraría un cómodo sofá. Me reproché una y otra vez lo estúpida que era, cómo había estado tan segura del tema de Jasper sabiendo que era demasiado... ¿y qué era yo? ¿Era poco? Eso dolía. Sin bien no estaba segura del aprecio que Jasper pudiera tenerme, me dolía pensar que yo empezaba a cuestionar el afecto propio.

Lloré y lloré; sólo en estos casos extrañaba a mi madre. Cuando necesitaba una presencia femenina que pudiera acogerme con cariño y explicarme la gran complejidad del sexo masculino. Cerraba mis ojos pero las lágrimas no descasaban hasta que mis sollozos se fueron apagando conforme me perdía en el estrellado cielo que un gran ventanal me ofrecía. Un lento destelló llamó mi atención hasta que observé como cayó rápidamente. Había sido una estrella fugaz, una hermosa luz. Quise creer tanto en que mis deseos se cumplirían, así que cerré los ojos fuertemente y lo pedí.

_"Deseo que él, que es sólo y perfectamente para mí, se fije en mí" _

…

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

…

**AlicePOV**

_–¡Maldita sea, no encuentro mi zapato! _–bramé furiosa para mi persona antes de volver a agacharme por debajo de la cama y comprobar que no estaba ahí.

Sabía que era una tontería estar buscándolo cuando tenía un armario repleto pero este día era especial, demasiado especial para fregarlo sin la combinación perfecta de un punto tan importante como los altos tacones gamuzados en la especial tonalidad escarlata.

Mi teléfono sonó y tuve que atender sin detener la búsqueda del zapato.

_–No hago esto por cualquiera, es sencillo, el avión de Esme acaba de aterrizar y llegará en media hora ¿dónde estás? _

La gruñona voz de mi jefe sonó chirriante.

–En veinte minutos me verás ahí –contesté osca apresurándome a colgar.

No podía soportar un minuto más a Laurent como mi jefe, apenas Esme viera los bocetos que tenía para ésta temporada, lograría obtener aquel puesto lejos de aquí. Listo, si no lo encontraba en cinco minutos tendría que ir con algún otro par. Por suerte los encontré detrás de una de las puertas de la cocina y tuve que prometerme que arreglaría el desastre de mi apartamento en uno menor.

Salí de ahí directo a la calle, le pedí a Wisley, el portero, que me tuviera el taxi más próximo y obtuve mi vehículo gracias a que el tonto balbuceaba por mí. Dentro tome mi _blackberry_ para mandar las instrucciones a mi asistente, debía de estar preparado todo, desde el café favorito en la sala de juntas hasta los asientos para cada uno. Ejercité mi paciencia para poder llegar a tiempo, evité varias palabras del taxista ignorando como observaba mi escote cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Hombres, todos un asco. Con la misma mueca de disgusto entré a mi oficina, saqué la carpeta que había dejado guardada previamente y tomé aire.

Esta era mi gran oportunidad, había que –por fin–, tener esperanza.

Ya con una sonrisa optimista recorrí lo que quedaba a la sala de juntas, estaba completamente vacío lo que me dio tiempo de organizar todo hasta que la molestia de Laurent apareció en la puerta con un café en su mano y en el otro una carpeta con el nombre de la empresa, _Vogue. _Cada vez que lo veía me sentía orgullosa y la Alice que daba brinquitos y aplausos quería emerger de mí; pero eso no, no hasta que me convirtiera en la espectacular diseñadora que soñaba.

–Brandon, presentarás el proyecto pero yo manejaré la junta –con el ceño fruncido asentí, se suponía que siendo mi proyecto yo debía de ocuparme de todo.

– ¡Ya viene! –Liza chilló desde la puerta con una sonrisa e hizo maniobras para prácticamente correr a su lugar con anormales tacones.

Arreglé algunas arruguitas en mi traje y tomé lugar en medio de la habitación. Esme Cullen hizo la perfecta entrada con un alineado traje blanco, detalles en hombros y escote. Con una sonrisa dulce nos recibió antes de ofrecer su abrigo a uno de los tres asistentes que la seguían por detrás. Uno sacó la silla para que se sentara mientras que el otro preparaba un poco de café y el último le entregaba una libreta y lapicero.

– ¿Estamos listos? –Preguntó ella divertida cuando todos habíamos pausado para observarla.

Aunque Esme no diera miedo como todos los amargados superiores aquí, portaba un aura de majestuosidad que hacía necesario el respeto y admiración hacia su persona sin recurrir a lo amenazante.

Laurent sonrío demostrando la blanca dentadura sobre su piel morena y me empujó a un lado discretamente.

–Así es –juntó sus manos tomando un papel serio y confiado–, para darte la bienvenida una de mis diseñadoras te mostrará lo siguiente.

Me sorprendió la corta introducción de su parte. Normalmente dialogaba hasta dormir pero con agradecimiento empecé. Bajé la tonalidad de las luces y la portada de la carpeta en la que había trabajado por meses aparecía al fondo de un audiovisual, pude notar con satisfacción como cada empleado dentro quedaba atento con cada diseño, idea, o tendencia que mis bocetos pretendían marcar para la siguiente temporada –y eso que la mayoría ahí no soportaba verme–. Toda bola de envidiosos se quedó callado, recordé con una dicha interna como se habían burlado de mi por decir que era muy joven para el trabajo.

Al terminar, con sorpresa observé como Liza aplaudía y sonreía a Laurent. Luego Esme fue quien habló:

–Felicidades, me ha gustado y pienso tomar esto para lanzarlo en la siguiente temporada.

Abrí mi boca mientras Laurent soltaba un: – ¿Cómo?

–Lo que escuchaste querido –comprobó Esme–, todo ha sido algo bueno, y quien lo haya diseñado será la cabeza, ¿a qué nombre responde?

Saliendo de mi estupefacción no pude evitar sonreír y tartamudear: –Ali...

–Laurent Denali –se apresuró mi compañero y lo observé furiosa–. Si me contradices en algo olvídate de todo, recuerda que sólo eres una interna –murmuró solo para mis oídos demasiado rápido y después se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Esme–; la idea ha sido toda mía, me he tomado largos meses de arduo trabajo, ¿ó no Liza?

–Completamente –apoyó la sonriente rubia.

_..._

Masajeé mis sienes una y otra vez sin que las ganas asesinas disminuyeran un poco. Cerré los ojos y recliné el asiento al lado contrario de mi escritorio. Ya en mi oficina podría descansar un poco de todo y las horas que había pasado en vela por el jodido proyecto no habían valido la pena. Seguiría como una estúpida interna que gastaba todo su salario en los pagos a su último año de carrera. ¡Maldita sea! Sería siempre la sombra de Laurent.

Mi menté quedó oscura y por fin, había logrado dormirme...

**_–18– _**

Me desperté de un sobresalto y después un horrible escalofrío, la cara de Chantal en mis sueños había sido suficiente para empezar a creer que ir a clases de esoterismo era una locura. Más no podía; después de la moda, el esoterismo era algo que me había atraído siempre. Era tan sencillo para mí creer en algo más que lo sólido, en ver el futuro, en auras y energías. Aunque Rosalie, mi tutora no estuviera de acuerdo, me las había arreglado bien.

Y más extraño aún, ¿18?, recordé con ironía como Chantal había dicho que debía estar atenta a cada señal. No buscaba ser algo parecido a una bruja o algo así, pero sentía la necesidad de comprenderlo.

Con un dolor de cabeza, renovadas y extrañas energías salí de mi oficina en busca de cualquier señal. Esto no podía quedarse así, Laurent no ganaría lo que yo había trabajado en meses. Me apoyé sobre el escritorio de Jane, mi asistente. Una ávida muchacha que destacaba en todo lo que se proponía, había sido de gran ayuda en mi proyecto. Me recordaba a mí misma sin hiperactividad o esperanza, había analizado que ella no sabía de lo que era capaz. Por lo mismo la había contratado, necesitaba a alguien que tomara llamadas, manejara asuntos como yo le ordenaba y no fuera para nada una competencia. Sonaba fría pero así era, en este ámbito y con lo expuesta que me encuentro, tener amigos es como un lujo innecesario. Con retintín a los recuerdos ignoré el vacío que eso me provocaba.

– ¿Alguna llamada? –Pregunté sin verla, observando más bien a cada maniquí de Laurent que cuchicheaban entre todos su próximo movimiento. Debía estar atenta.

–Ninguna –contestó tímido volviendo a revisar la libreta como si no confiara en su propia mente.

Asentí sin tomarle importancia y continué observando.

– ¿Alguna información?

Miró a todos lados, a cada persona con desconfianza. Y sí, ese era otro defecto, no contaba con la parte de enterarme de los chismes ya que ni mi asistente ni yo éramos extremadamente sociables. Yo por 'amargada' y ella por compleja. Suspiré a punto de irme.

–La señora Esme se quedará algunos meses –se apresuró a decir y me dio la impresión de haberle puesto algún arma. Lo ignoré, la información era buena.

Asentí de nuevo y decidí quedarme por si algo más acontecía. En especial con un extraña llamada que recibió uno de los asistentes de Liza, él murmuró algo rápido y colgó seguido de varios expectantes rostros de todos los que lo observaban. Se limitó a asentir y todo mundo se volvió loco. Entre cubículos lunares se lanzaban miradas expectantes y chillidos emocionados.

–No puede ser cierto –escuché susurrar a Jane por detrás.

¿Ella sabía que pasaba allí? Eso era el colmo. Con la duda en mis facciones esperé porque soltará algo más, pero después de unos segundos solo abrió la boca embobada en algún punto por detrás. Me giré frustrada hacia un atractivo hombre que cruzaba el elevador del fondo, su sonrisa torcida hizo suspirar a muchas y sus gráciles pasos consiguieron más que pausar a cada uno sólo para observarlo a él.

– ¿Quién es? –Quise saber con demasiada curiosidad, no cualquier hacía una entrada así. ¡Y cómo vestía! Pasaba tal vez por un _by Alice._

–Él es Edward Cullen –musitó mi asistente con el aire contenido–. Es el hijo de la señora Esme y es extremadamente guapísimo –Liza salió con una vestimenta diferente a la de antes y de inmediato interceptó al tal Edward; Jane continuó–: se dice que es el hombre perfecto en el cuerpo más pecaminoso aunque yo difiero con aquel rostro angelical... De cualquier manera todos aseguran que Liza planea acostarse con él, así su puesto como aprendiz de Esme estará garantizado.

Entendí más frustrada como la rubia había compuesto todos sus escotes para la ocasión y lucía aquel espantoso color carmín que gritaba "A–hora o a–minuto". Con asco no pude evitar preguntar.

– ¿Por qué lo aseguran?

Jane contestó viéndome con una sonrisa.

–Todas las aprendices de la señora Esme son primero novias de Edward, dicen que él es el novio perfecto tanto que te involucra demasiado rápido con la familia y si te gusta la moda...

–Pero ahora son tres hombres –recordé.

–Eso mismo –apuntó ella extasiada con la noticia–. Ahora él está soltero –pronunció todo con la mayor alegría antes de volver a agregar con un tono más medido–; señorita Brandon, debería tomar alguna oportunidad, Edward Cullen no es solo un pase a lo que siempre ha querido, es, además un hombre guapo, inteligente y según todas las mujeres, complaciente.

Asentí dándome cuenta que había traspasado mis límites.

–De vuelta al trabajo –pronuncié y regresé a mi oficina.

No era necesario darle vueltas al asunto, Edward era mi señal. Y debía aferrarme a eso, Liza tendría solo un límite para atraparlo porque pasada la noche, Edward conocería a Alice Brandon.

_..._

Sonreí cuando mis tacones hicieron el característico ruido que adoraba, tan rítmico y acompasado. La noche me recibió cuando salí del edificio con nada más que mi bolsa de mano y mi celular en la otra. Debía avisarle a Rosalie que mañana estaría tan ocupada que no era necesario que pasara verme. Divisé por fin mi objetivo, Edward se había detenido por delante de mí para tomar aire. El pobre había salido cuando vio como Liza se arreglaba para concordar una cita, poniendo en marcha mi plan avancé hacia él con el menor cuidado posible. Disculpándome con mi teléfono me estampé –accidentalmente– contra su figura y el aparato salió rodando hacia un lado.

–Idiota –murmuré justo como había improvisado.

Internamente me reía cuando vi su rostro confundido observarme con una disculpa.

–Lo siento –murmuró rápidamente con una voz aterciopelada.

Estaba hecho, _este asunto, _no sería un gran sacrificio.

– ¡Oh no, mi teléfono! –Lamenté al ver el aparato apagado en el piso y agregué con gran dolor–: Ahora no podré cumplir con lo que me había ordenado mi jefa Esme.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y tomó mi teléfono, comprobó que no encendía. No era por el golpe en sí, la verdad era que le había quitado la pila en mi oficina. Cumpliendo a la perfección con mi plan él fue el próximo en hablar, diciendo algo similar a lo que había planeado.

– ¿Esme? –Asentí.

– ¿La conoces?

–Es mi madre, Esme Cullen, ¿no?

– ¡No puede ser! –fingí alarma–. ¿Edward Cullen, cierto? No puedes engañarme, te advierto que si me estás engañando puedo ser despedida mañana –le amenacé.

El sonrío torcidamente y pude imaginarme porque varias muchachas caían muertas por él, casi me recordaba a un extraña, lejana y dulce sonrisa del único amor de mi vida.

–No podría mentirte, ¿depende de mí tu trabajo? –quiso saber confundido sin borrar una ladina sonrisa.

Tuve que recomponerme y dejar de pensar en _él_ para concentrarme en el objetivo actual.

–Exacto, me han ordenado que te lleve a cenar, el hijo de Esme no puede pasar su primera noche en Londres sólo –expliqué con una sonrisa coqueta.

El inmediatamente soltó una pequeña carcajada, y me ofreció su brazo.

–Eso no puede ser posible de ninguna manera –murmuró cuando nos íbamos–. Y eso es una señal –tomé sus palabras como la prueba de que esta era la señal a la que Chantal se refería pero cuando me giré hacia Edward, él miraba fijamente el cielo.

Volteé para ver una hermosa estrella fugaz. No, no me resistí y pedí rápidamente mi deseo arriesgándome a ser tachada de ilusa. Antes, no me hubiera importado, ahora, Alice Brando era otra.

_"Ayúdame a volver a encontrar mi camino, ya lo perdí una vez."_

…

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

…

**Bella POV**

_«__Everybody line up, the show is about to start. Places, the show is about to start. You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look. __Faces, beautiful...__»_

La contagiosa música extraña a todo mi sueño resonó hasta hacerme levantar de un salto. Sin el antojo de despertarme después de mi pésima noche continué con mis ojos bien cerrados. No pretendía abrirlos para encontrarme con el aburrido ático y el dolor de espalda que debía tener. Gemí al recordar. Sin embargo el malestar que sentía no era para nada algo sentimental, era físico. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado para cualquier movimiento y sentía a mi cabeza zumbar. Palpé y no toqué para nada la dura superficie de madera que esperaba, en lugar de eso, una acolchonada y suave. Emmett debía de haber venido por mí. Abrí mis ojos sin ánimos de nada.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

¿A dónde me había traído Emmett? La amplia cama de un vino afelpado cubrecama jamás sería el gusto de mi tío. Y el lugar, todas las paredes de un tapiz con estilo blanco y negro y extrañas flores... ¡Esta no era mi casa! Las dos ventanas a un lado, la cómoda a rebosar de perfumes... La ropa en el piso, ¡el enorme armario! ¡Todo un desastre!

–Ya era hora de que despertaras –llamó mi atención la figura que parecía adentrarse en el closet por delante.

¿Quién rayos era? Parecía luchar por poder alcanzar algo muy alejado hasta que, salió bruscamente sosteniendo una sandalia en lo alto. Me observó divertida y soltó una larga carcajada. La rubia estaba dándome miedo.

–Vaya noche que te ha dejado así –murmuró inclinándose para sentarse sobre la cama y ponerse las sandalias. Movió todo su brilloso cabello y continuó con lo que parecía divertirle–. Sólo por esta vez, no te reprocharé nada, él está buenísimo –señaló hacia afuera.

_Bien, ¡ya es hora de despertar!_ –me dije a mi misma. Sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería un loco sueño. Pasados varios intentos de pellizcarme no sucedió nada, y la rubia me observó con curiosidad.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunté sin poder evitar quedarme como una tonta.

Ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

–Con que ha sido _aquella _noche, ¿uh? –todo parecía divertirle y me dio una palmada en el hombro–. Alice, linda, ten en mente esto, no te creeré esta vez así que sí, debes ir a trabajar...

– ¿Trabajar?

Rodó los ojos, volvió a sonreír y salió después de un "te devuelvo las sandalias pronto". Había dicho ¿Alice, linda? Oh, el tema de Jasper, dormir después de haber llorado y... ¡la bebida purpurea! Eso debía ser el causante del loco sueño. Una vez que la rubia salió por una de las dos puertas blancas y agregar un "_No lo hagas esperar mucho, creo que es tan cocinando… ¡Es tan mono!" _decidí que debía seguir la corriente a lo que sea que mi mente haya creado esta vez.

_¡No tenía vergüenza!_

Al salir me percate de estar en ropa interior, _y qué ropa interior..._ Encaje negro con listoncillos cruzados a los lados. Y mi sujetador... bueno, habían prendas más modestas. Lo más loco, era mi cuerpo, no me reconocía a mí misma. Una cintura más llenita pero bajita, y un ombligo tan extraño, mis caderas más grandes y mis piernas eran cortas. Mis pies, mi tonalidad de marfil había desaparecido por un bonito color aceituna. ¿Acaso el despecho de Jasper hacía que quisiera cambiarme?

Debía dejarme de boberías, me concentré en que, si pensaba que yo era bonita como antes mi cuerpo regresaría. Tomé una corta bata rosada que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Con precaución me la puse y me sentí bien dentro de todo lo suave, este no era un sueño tan desagradable pensé. Obviando el hecho de la rubia, de la ropa interior y de mi cuerpo, no me desagradaría tanto.

Entonces, era por fin tiempo de abrir las puertas, sentía demasiada curiosidad. Me sorprendía al darme cuenta que cada vez que me fijaba en cualquier detalle nuevo, mi mente era demasiado exacta y me divertía por completo con un concepto nuevo de cada objeto. Realmente no parecía un sueño, todo se sentía tan real. _Y desastroso…_ Un ruido como de un vidrio rompiéndose me tomó desprevenida... con recelo fije mi atención a las dos puertas de mi delante. Pensé que la rubia ya se había ido. Intenté averiguar saliendo, descubrir las cosas no estaba siendo aburrido.

Abrí y a mi vista se dejó ver un lindo departamento, recordé las series que veía basadas en las grandes ciudades. Y lo comprobé, al fondo, justo entre el pequeño comedor y la sala de estar, casi a lado del pasillo de la entrada se encontraba un gigante ventanal que dejaba ver dos enormes edificios de arquitectura moderna con la punta tan característica. Fruncí el ceño, mi cerebro estaba siendo demasiado preciso en los detalles. Y otro ruido de unos trastes me distrajo lo suficiente como para voltearme, a lado del comedor y enfrente de mí había una barra de desayuno en donde se dejaba entrever una pequeña pero bien equipada cocina. Y entonces supe que no era un sueño.

Mi cerebro, ¡jamás! pero ¡JAMÁS! hubiera podido crear una criatura tan bella. Enfrente de la estufa se encontraba un hermoso hombre con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el dedo que parecía quemarle. Un cabello cobrizo rebelde dejaba caer mechones sobre las arruguitas de su frente, una nariz perfecta y alineada se aleteaba en desagrado y sus labios en una curvilínea forma se fruncían. Era perfecto, casi un dios. Se volteó haciendo que el último suspiro que pretendía escaparse de mis labios se atorara en mis pulmones.

Verde, esa era la perfecta definición del color. De inmediato olvidé a la señorita Kity de preescolar repitiendo la palabra verde sobre el parecido color en una cartulina, olvidé las enseñanzas de mi maestra de pintura hacia dos años mostrándome tablas de colores parecidos. No, ahora podía estar segura de conocer el verdadero verde esmeralda, ¡estaba segura que las esmeraldas envidiarían el color!. Me observó detenidamente hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–Buenos días –escuché una voz aterciopelada.

_¿Sueño? ¿No sueño? ¡Si mi mente era capaz de crear cosas así...! ¿¡Por qué mi amigo imaginario fue una ardilla azul con un ojo!_

Me quedé muda y lo que fuera que pensaba decir se atoró igual que todos mis suspiros. Pareció divertido y se adelantó al camino para salir de la cocina y todo lo demás que palidecía con su belleza. Entonces me percaté de porque mi mente gritaba, porque mis delirios hacían referencias a dioses griegos y porque sentía mi rostro arder.

Y todo rastro de ídolo, de ilusión se fue al caño. Mi mente unió cabos. Él estaba con un solo pantalón y sin camisa, y yo... bueno, yo no estaba mejor. _¡Un sueño húmedo! ¿¡Era eso lo que conseguía después de sentirme una basura enfrente de Jasper!_

– ¡Aléjate! –Grité asustada retrocediendo.

– Alice, lamento haber roto un plato solo que... intentaba prepararte un desayuno –murmuró con cuidado. _¡Genial! Otro que me decía Alice–. _Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber sido tan irresponsable ayer...

Haber si entendía, la segunda teoría se alojaba en mi cerebro. Esto era una broma de Emmett, si eso debía ser, ¿desde cuándo todos se ponían de acuerdo en llamarme Alice? La rubia bien podía ser una conquista de mi tío, y un hombre semi cubierto preparando el desayuno... Esto tenía nombre de Emmett por todos lados.

– ¿¡Quién eres tú! ¿Y por qué te disculpas por ser irresponsable?

Él frunció el ceño y retrocedió un poco observándome con una expresión preocupada.

–Yo me llamó Edward Cullen, recuerdas, ayer... tropezamos y...

– ¿Estás diciendo que nos conocimos ayer y nos acostamos? ¡Mi primo está loco! –Farfullé por lo bajo, aunque estaba empezando a descartar la teoría de Emmett.

Su cara se contrajo en escepticismo y al instante sí que denotaba preocupación en su rostro. Ahora sí que me sentía extraña y con un asfixiante sentimiento de tocar un fondo vacío, ¿y si esto era real?

Solté una risita nerviosa antes de decir con voz temblorosa–: Olvídalo Edward, estoy jugando...

Asintió forjando una sonrisa sin quitar la diversión de sus ojos.

–De verdad intenté hacerte de desayunar pero algo en la cocina... –empezó a explicarme algunas cosas pero ya no lo escuchaba, solo sentía que el aire me faltaba mientras lo veía mover la boca con la vista fija en otro lado. ¿Qué estupidez era esto?–... así que te debo invitarte a desayunar, ¿está bien eso? –regresó su vista a mí pálido y perdido rostro–, ¿estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza y sentí el dolor de antes un poco más fuerte. Hice una mueca antes de sujetarme la cabeza.

–Necesito tiempo –se me ocurrió decir–, dame un segundo y estaré lista –forcé una sonrisa y salí huyendo de ahí.

Corrí directo al baño una vez que entré en la recamara y me recargué en la puerta respirando demasiado rápido. Sentía que me faltaba demasiado aire, la lección de esoterismo de la semana pasada se repetía una y otra vez en mi memoria: _"abrirse a los cambios", "los cuerpos y las almas, la naturaleza revelando que cualquier alma podría estar en cualquier cuerpo y cualquier cuerpo en cualquier lugar". _Tragué pesado, esto no era cierto.

Con los dedos nerviosos me volteé hacia la puerta, casi podía adivinar que ahí había un espejo. Y la vi, ¿o me vi? A la tal Alice, una muchacha un poco más bajita, con un cabello largo, rebelde y negro. Una cara demasiado fina y aguda como de un duendecillo, ojos azabache y grandes. Por más superficial que sonara saber que era bonita me hizo sentir un poco mejor antes de caer sobre el alfombrado suelo y absorber aire a borbotones.

Intentaba rememorar algo que me sirviera, había vivido diecisiete años y eso de nada me servía ante esta situación. La cordura, lo lógica, las lecciones... ¡Nada! No podía hacer nada, me levanté abruptamente, alguna vez había visto alguna película parecida a mi situación y me carcajeé como histérica. Estaba histérica. Tomé aire y dije lo único que evitaría volverme loca:

–¡Este no es mi cuerpo! ¡Mi nombre es Bella Swan y vivo con mi tío Emmett en una isla! –Grité al reflejo del espejo sintiéndome más loca. ¿Desde cuándo un reflejo no se parecía a ti? Y ahora tenía que salir a trabajar, echar al hombre semi desnudo más atractivito jamás visto con aquellos ojos verdes y ¡volver a mi cuerpo! Y ayer apenas tenía diecisiete años...

Nada estaba bien, negué de nuevo haciéndome tonta a la situación. Cumpliría con todo lo que dije, tomaría las responsabilidades de la tal Alice y de pronto pensé en mi cuerpo ¿estaría consciente, me habría desmayado o algo así? ¿Emmett estaría enterrándome ahora?

¡Me sentía tan impotente!

…

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

…

**Alice POV**

¡AGH! Me sentía mal, aunque no la jaqueca que esperaba si no un malestar general… sobre todo mis ojos hinchados. Suspiré cuando el despertador sonara tendría que irme a trabajar. Rodé sobre mi costado palpando, intentando tomar el reloj antes de abrir los ojos. Musité cosas inteligibles mientras recordaba la noche pasada, había sido una buena noche, _« an Alice's night ». _Edward había resultado ser un aburrido cuando ordené alcohol, y yo que pensaba que por una noche el me ayudaría a ser irresponsable. Después de aquello había sido algo tramposa pidiéndole que me llevara a mi departamento por mi alcoholizado estado.

Por supuesto no se negó, alegando que era su responsabilidad. Al principio pensé que le gustaba al tipo, hasta que –en un vergonzoso y nebuloso recuerdo lleno de _daiquiris y margaritas_– empecé a bailar quitándome la ropa. No llegué ni al tercer botón de mi camisa de trabajo cuando me cargó, estampo en mi cama para arroparme como a una niña pequeña y salió de mi habitación cerrando las puertas.

Fruncí el ceño aún medio dormida, el chico había bajado notablemente mi autoestima. Sólo para terminar el ridículo empecé a cantar fuertemente mientras gritaba la prenda que iba cayendo al suelo, no quería ser un cualquiera… era solo, ¿era gay como para saber que una mujer en prendas menores le pedía acercarse y se negaba? ¿No podía ser como todos los babosos? Era aburrido y raro, así lo definiría. Esperaba que fuera alguna señal, de aquellas en las que él podía ser _mi otra mitad, _esas en las que encuentras el amor cuando buscas el triunfo. Con dolor recordé que ya había una vez encontrado mi _otra mitad, _y me fue arrebatada. Tendría que buscar el triunfo por caminos diferentes ahora. Antes de despertar tuve mi _visión _del día. Ya me imaginaba en mi oficina con mi café en manos para emprenderla. Atraería la atención de Esme, eso era seguro.

Sólo entonces abrí los ojos topándome con un techo de madera. ¿Qué rayos? Me levanté de inmediato y vi el cuarto de una adolescente por todo el horizonte. El espejo, el armario pequeño con cosas tan diferentes como pasadas de moda y ¿libros? sí, bastantes de ellos. CD's y posters, en definitivo era el cuarto de una adolescente en sosos colores aqua y rosado.

Había pensado en Edward como alguien aburrido y ¿si él me había traído ahí? No y No. Esto no era cierto. ¡Había sido secuestrada! Me levanté de la cama como pude y caminé hacia la puerta, ¡ya me escucharía el señorito 'aparento ser aburrido y te arropo para después secuestrarte como un imbécil pervertido'! Lo único que me detuvo de camino a patear un lindo trasero fue el espejo del armario. Por leves segundos reflejé una figura que no era la mía.

Era increíble. Yo reflejaba a una adolescente, un cuerpo formándose, caderas pequeñas con una cintura perfecta y en donde acababa un largo y brilloso cabello marrón. Mi rostro era como de porcelana, con ojos chocolate que no podía haber visto antes, una nariz delgada y perpendicular a unos labios rosado pálido. ¡Era tan distinta!

A lado del espejo reposaba un calendario con un único número que llamó mi atención. **_18._** No podía ser, ya que hoy sería diecinueve de enero. Ayer había sido 18, entonces... ¡ayer! la estrella, el cambio, Edward no era la señal. Era el número, era la fecha... ¿Un tonto cambio de cuerpo? Alice Brandon no confiaba en estrellas para que la cambiaran de cuerpo. Caminé hacia unas cortinas que dejaban ver una ventana, de la ventana caía una sabana enrollada hasta el suelo de la primer planta. Al parecer la niña se había escapado anoche por ahí... Ignoré eso cuando vi el paisaje, era hermoso. Una playa a lo lejos, con un despejado cielo que apenas y se veía asaltado fortuitamente por algodones blancos. Era precioso, y pensé:

_¿Qué podía depararme aquí? _

–¿Bella, estás mejor? –Se escuchó la pregunta de una fuerte voz al otro lado de la puerta–. Soy Emmett enana, necesitamos hablar.

Al parecer pronto lo sabría.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Aquí me tienen otra vez con algo nuevo, ¡vuelvo a lo divertido! Jaja estoy muy emocionada la verdad, porque el fic me ha gustado mucho desde que se me ocurrio. ¿Le gustó? **

**Es algo totalmente loco, y no, aquí no hubo arete que cambiara el cuerpo jaja. ¡Gracias a las personas que votaron por el fic!, aquí lo tienen, con el primer capítulo y vuevlo a preguntar ¿Les gustó? jaja... verán que lo considero muy loco y muero por saber que les pareció, vamos, me costó un poco organizar mis ideas para escribirlo... más aún desarrllarlas... aunque sea un review/tomatazo quisiera conocerlo. **

**Y bueno... ya dejando de rogar por escuchar la voz que está al otro lado de la PC, ( ¡ s í , t ú ! ) .. Quiero contarles del fic, se que será demasiado extraño imaginar a una Alice y un Edward conviviendo... pero hay que entender que Bella es quien esta en el cuerpo de Alice (ay sueno tan loca), y bueno, Edward y Bella serán los que se enamoraran, pelearan, dramatizaran y todo con 'an'. Ahora también será extraño lo de Jasper interactuando con Alice pero en el cuerpo de Bella (sigo sonando como demente) pero de igual manera explico que la cosa no cambia tanto... Es Edward & Bella, Jasper & Alice, _capisci?_**

**Finalmente quiero dedicar este cap a NCullen7, Rebecca, Vampire princess y Victoria Masen Cullen... ¡Chicas son grandiosas, muchas gracias por acompañarme en cada historia!, si leen esto, gracias de nuevo.**

**Oh, otra cosa más! No se cuando podré actualizar, veran que la escuela me mata y quiero hacer capítulos largos... aunque claro podría haber excepciones, con suficiente motivación (sí, mi droga son los reviews, aparte de EC), haré todo el intento de hacerlo pronto. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Nos seguimos leyendo?  
**


	2. Chapuzón a la irrealidad

Summary:

–¡Este no es mi cuerpo! ¡Mi nombre es Bella Swan y vivo con mi tío Emmett en una isla! –Grité al reflejo del espejo sintiendome una loca. ¿Desde cuándo un reflejo no se parecía a ti? Y ahora tenía que salir a trabajar, echar al hombre semi desnudo más atractativo jamás visto con aquellos ojos verdes y ¡volver a mi cuerpo! Y ayer apenas tenía 17 años...

**Disclaimer:** Sí todo es de Meyer, gracias a ELLA Edward ha elevado las expectativas de un chico perfecto, Jasper es un amor, Emmett el hermano que jamás tendré... Y perdida entre mis desvaríos se me ocurre escribir fanfics para entretener. ¿Hay gente cuerda en el mundo, todavía?

**

* * *

**

_**¡Regrésame a mi cuerpo!**_

_**...**_

**Capítulo II: Chapuzón a la irrealidad.**

* * *

"Nunca, una palabra de cinco letras, n, u, n, c, a. Nunca. Nunca faltes el respeto, nunca niegues algo que quieres, nunca dejes de bañarte... ¡Nunca pidas un maldito deseo! ¡Nunca jamás!"

* * *

_**N/A: ¿Que tal, ah? Bueno, andabo con el segundo cap desde hace un tiempo, So... Lo dejo sin mucho vuelta, este empieza con APOV aunque espero que les guste el BPOV, sigo diciendo que no me acostumbro a esta locura jaja. PD. Mcuhas gracias a dannacullen.s.m – beatriz20 – ElizabethCullen.21 – por el apoyo con esto :) .. Sin más... ¡Capi 2!**_

...

...

...

**APOV**

Embullí un cucharon más del extraño cereal de colores en mi boca, sin demasiado cuidado. La vida de la tal Bella no era nada emocionante, Emmett –su tío– estaba hablando entusiasta sobre lo que haría hoy agregando algún chiste incomprensible para mí. Aún continuaba con mala cara, y él no preguntaba nada, creo que tenía demasiado claro el hecho de que, ayer había sido una mala noche y eso lo comprobaba el sucio vestido que seguía utilizando. Un _Federico _original de hace cuatro temporadas, podría estar de moda en cualquier momento pero, _la niña _–como había decido llamar a Bella– lo había arruinada en su gran escapada la noche anterior.

En señales de nada bueno que hacer en el día subí a la habitación, de inmediato me encontré con ocho llamadas de una tal _Ang _en un soso teléfono rosa. Suspiré frustrada no quería repetir la adolescencia. Según lo que entendía el lunes próximo iría a un instituto cercano, ver libros, recibir clases, los recesos y cosas así me deprimirían más de lo normal. Porque desde luego, cada vez que un ambiente escolar avecinaba, yo no podía más ver un solo rostro nublar la belleza de lo consideraba una centro de estudio. Volvía a los días en lo que la vieja yo saltaba y bailaba entre casillero y casillero hasta los únicos brazos que la recibían fielmente.

Y así fue en exactitud, después de un aburrido fin de semana en el que me dediqué a confeccionar y mejorar el aspecto del armario de Bella, llegué a una cálida institución ubicada en la parte central de la población. Las rejas blancas alrededor cubiertas de la abundante fauna verde vivo y las banquetas de concreto sin detalle me recibieron cuando llegué bajando de una vieja camioneta en la que Emmett había insistido llevarme. Era un gran tipo si me ponía a pensarlo, era muy bueno y especialmente atractivo con diversión pensé en presentarle a Rosalie si estuviéramos en una situación más o menos normal. Enfurruñada, por el calor, la incomodidad y las naturales hormonas adolescentes vueltas locas, entré por una puertas de vidrio y metal blanco en cuadros, todo de acuerdo al lugar.

Un largo pasillo lleno de casilleros me recibió, para nada se parecía al _Richmond College _en Londres pero era una escuela de cualquier forma. No sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en las palabras _escuela, adolescencia, estudio, 17 años... _todo se venía aunado al mismo tiempo con el mismo _sujeto en cuestión. _El único hombre que merece considerarse tal, al único que amaré por siempre y que, por desgracia no era para mí. Me encogí de hombros cuando encontré el casillero correspondiente a Isabella Swan, la chica era algo responsable ya que en la primera hoja de su carpeta apuntó cada detalle como si fuera una alumna nueva y perdida, para mi fortuna yo lo era.

– ¡Bella! –Escuché un gritó a lo lejos, un día antes no hubiera respondido, sólo que ayer a la nana se le había ocurrido enseñarme una tediosa receta en la que gritaba _"Bella, esto no..." "Bella... ¡hazlo bien!"_

Girándome hacia una chica un poco más alta que yo, con una piel blanca aunque algo asoleada, un cabello largo, oscuro y extremadamente lacio –algo para promocionar un buen champú– que me miraba con precaución y recelo.

– ¿Tú estás bien? –Preguntó más precavida, agachándose un poco para ver mi rostro de cerca, luego mi atuendo y sonrío–. Estás más que bien –comprobó finalmente–, pensé que estarías en depresión por lo de Jasper –soltó tranquila emprendiendo marcha.

Me quedé estática, hace tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre... _Jasper... Jazz... Jazzy. _Con una mueca de dolor me quedé pasmada sin que mis pies respondieran, entonces la chica regresó a mi lugar con cara de comprensión y tranquilidad como si esa hubiera sido la reacción que esperaba de mí, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me hizo caminar.

–Vamos que ya esta tarde, me cuentas todo luego –asentí sin comprender, ¿qué podía saber esta extraña?

Luego casi me doy de golpes, podían haber muchos Jaspers, recordé que un sobrino de Jane había hecho bromas hablando sobre un tal Jasper de los _Simpsons _y tal vez varias personas le llamarían así a sus hijos, en acuerdo a que era el nombre más hermoso de todos. Original, único y encantador como el dueño al que yo me refería.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –Quise saber para no verme expuesta, en esta situación podría hacer cualquier cosa menos perder la poca cordura.

La chica entrecerró los ojos un poco y habló calmada.

–Tú sabes lo rápido que corren los chismes, y Simón el de último grado llegó con los estúpidos de sus amigos a contar lo que le gritaste a Jasper en la fiesta, él también estaba ahí acompañando a su novia la mayor y bueno... –dejó de hablar y me miró no queriendo herirme, casi suelto una cruel carcajada, este era cualquier problema adolescente, recordé que a mis amigas e incluso a mí alguna vez me había pasado algo similar. Al ver mi humor continuó confundida–. Nadie esperaba que Jasper se casara tan pronto con Sheila...

...

Suspiré derrotada después de salir del _purgatorio/_escuela. Todo apestaba, desde mi primera hasta la última clase e incluyendo cada tiempo libre tenía la mirada de cada alumno sobre mí, incluso algunas administrativas susurraban. ¡Pueblo chico, infierno grande! Algunas chicas con Jessica Stanley se burlaron de mí, pero Ángela –quien supe que era la tal _Ang _y la chica buena de la mañana– me apoyó hasta el final de las horas. Era una buena chica, justo ahora me ayudaba sobre un proyecto del que no tenía la menor idea, sin pudor había tomado toda clase de libros e información, recordaba que ser estudiante podía ser pesado y prefería tener mis narices en los trabajos que en la monótona vida de Bella Swan.

–No voltees, no te muevas... ni se te ocurra reí o hacer alguna expresión –me pidió la joven Webber tras la gran carga de libros que compartía conmigo.

Sonreí divertida, tal vez estaba un poco más relajada ahora con esto de no estar a la defensiva –cierto que chicas como Lauren o Jessica podían ser crueles, pero nada comparado con Liza Simons o Laurent Denali, o un edificio repleto de personas que te quieren fuera...

– ¿Qué pasa Ángela? –me reí un poco más de su cara, obedeciendo sin embargo. Podía intuir que se trataba de ocultar nuestra atención hacia alguien, ¿algún pretendiente de ella?

–Es Jasper –y confirmado, era el chico de Bella como había decidido llamarlo, el joven al que ella grito porque él se iba a casar, bufé, nada era peor que un rechazo y ahora ya odiaba al tipejo aquel que jugó con Bella.

Con toda confianza y en un solo giro estuve de frente a la dirección que Ángela –fallidamente– hacía el amago de ignorar, y mi respiración se entrecortó, mi corazón se detuvo para empezar una marcha rápido después –hace tanto que _eso _no pasaba–, y mis ojos parpadearon cobrando vida. Después de tanto tiempo buscándolo, él estaba ahí delante de mí, luciendo como todo un hombre que hacía reaccionar a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y haciendo que cada célula de mi cerebro o alma –o lo que sea que era de Alice Brandon y no de Bella Swan–; lo amara con intensidad.

_« Así es Alice, después de tanto tiempo ahí está el único hombre al que has amado: Jasper Whitlock en todo su mágico esplendor. Ahora sí que el estúpido cambio de cuerpo cobraba sentido. »_

...

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

...

**BPOV**

Suspire derrotada después de pensar muchas veces que nada era cierto, más estaba ahí, se extendía a la vista y todo cobraba un sentido ilógico que para mi mala fortuna era real. No quería llorar, no quería gritar y tampoco quería arrancarme la cabeza aunque mi interior lo propusiera una y otra vez. Después de mi caos mental que duró apenas minutos salí de la habitación demasiado rápido, aún con la bata puesta y con el rostro en una expresión inescrutable. Fije mi atención en el chico de cabellos cobrizos que me miraba receloso después de haber dejado su celular a encima del desayunador.

–Tienes que irte –intenté con todas la fuerzas no sonar descortés; fracase garrafalmente.

Arrugó el ceño pero continuó sonriendo como si todo le causara gracia.

– ¿Tan mal acompañante he sido?

Torció un poco su sonrisa volviéndola picara y me miró con sus característicos verdes divertidos, ¿estaba coqueteando? Mis piernas temblaron de repente, ¿y si Jasper alguna vez lo hubiera hecho? Claro, yo pensaba que lo hacía... pero este extraño ¡me hacía sentir gelatina!

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Lejos de sonar como ofensa lo preguntó en un leve susurro de intensa curiosidad, había estado tan distraída que él ya estaba enfrente de mí–. Pareces tan perdida.

Tragué pesado el lamento interior, tenía tantas ganas de todo, de gritarle una y otra vez que yo era Bella Swan, que no vivía ahí y rogarle que me llevara a casa. Era un chico de ciudad, seguramente me trataría de tonta, seguramente intentaba aprovecharse de mí y, sin embargo hacía las preguntas correctas.

– ¿Edward? –Dudé su nombre en mis labios, sonaba tan... extraño escucharme con otra voz. Estaba tan desesperada. Él asintió mientras me sonreía mirándome de nuevo demasiado confundido, estaba segura que pensaría que estaba loca, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que pensaba–. Tienes que irte.

Rodó los ojos con diversión, retrocedió dos pasos y caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que de verdad se iría hasta que me di cuenta que sólo fue por su abrigo. Observé cada movimiento como una tonta, aparte del shock sobre estar en otro lugar tenía que estar con un hombre tan extraño. Me di cuenta que intentaba decirme algo cuando me mostró un celular en una funda rosada, ¿un _blackberry _tal vez?

–Soy un hombre muy curioso Alice –habló caminando de vuelta hacia mí con la mirada baja en el aparato sin borrar su maldita divertida sonrisa–, y después de haber creído que por mi culpa tu celular no encendía... tenía que verlo por mi mismo –se encogió de hombros y alzó su mirada de nuevo mientras sacaba el aparato de la funda y luego quitó la tapa del teléfono señalando con su níveo dedo el espacio vacío donde debería ir una pila–. Entonces –continuó confundido cuando me vio ignorante a sus palabras–, me interesa saber, ¿cómo la misma mujer que me engañó para estar conmigo ayer luche hoy por echarme de su departamento?

Lo entendí, mi cerebro estaba demasiado alerta ya, una cosa caía con otra. Celular sin pila y Alice culpando a Edward... sentí un poco de vergüenza, yo era Alice ahora. Supongo que las reacciones, estuviera en el cuerpo que estuviera no cambiarían ya que Edward sonrío victorioso cuando mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

–Yo... esto... –le arrebaté el aparato y lo guardé en una de la bosas de la bata casi por instinto–, no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, mejor so...

–Entras a trabajar en quince minutos, ¿llegarás ahí con el tráfico de la hora?

Arrugué el ceño, no me importaba llegar a trabajar. ¡Yo no era Alice! Yo no tenía que hacer nada de eso, yo... suspiré derrotada, si no encontraba mi vida anterior mantendría esta lo mejor que pudiera y... ¿yo trabajando? ¿Qué sería? De la nada una emoción pareció crecer, la tal Alice no tenía tan mala vida, y parecía emocionante seguirle los pasos.

Estaba muy nerviosa, había entrado a la habitación para darme cuenta de que no sabía con que debía de ir, ¡no sabía que era! Me fijé en lo tirado en el suelo, una falda algo corta, una camisa y un chaleco. Pero cuando busqué en el armario de nuevo me sentí perdida, ¿Alice era una especia de tienda? Cuando salí Edward no dijo nada sobre mi vestimenta así que lo tomé por bien aceptado.

– ¿No pondrás llave? –Cuestionó con una pequeña arruga en la frente.

_Claro, iba a poner llave porque sabía dónde estaban y... _¡No sabía siquiera si Alice tenía una bolsa u algo!

Negué con la cabeza antes de contestar con la mayor convicción posible–: La zona es segura.

Continuamos caminando por un pasillo alfombrado en tonos crema y paredes con paneles oscuros, todo era muy bonito y lujoso, ¿cómo Alice consiguió todo esto? _Nota mental: investigar sobre Alice Brandon. _Al llegar a la recepción vi a varias personas saliendo y entrando a los elevadores con total naturalidad, hablando por teléfono y tomando un café. Con abrigos largos y guantes, otros con lentes, tacones altos... Cuanto extrañaba los _shorts, _sandalias, lentes de sol, colores vivos... Y Edward volvía a verme con aquellos verdes sin disimular, parecía ejercer toda su concentración en mi y eso era aún más incomodo que... ¡Despertar a miles de kilómetros tu hogar!

Me pregunté donde estaría, edificios, época invernal... mis pensamientos se detuvieron de pronto al fijarme en la cálida sonrisa de un alto botones.

– ¿Pedirás un taxi hoy, cariño? –se ofreció solicito alzando el brazo en anticipado.

Giré hacia Edward, quien continuaba observándome como si fuera alguna clase de experimento, negué con la cabeza.

–Me iré con él –le seguí fielmente, pensando que si hubiera querido hacerme daño ya lo hubiere hecho hace bastante. Era el único en quien podía confiar–. Gracias de todos modos –fije mi vista en la plaquita que descansaba sobre su pecho leyendo con un sonrisa–, Wisley.

El tal Wisley quedó un poco sorprendido pero asintió regresando a la sonrisa y se agachó un poco para despedirse, justo cuando Edward me tomó del brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña y me guió hasta su auto. Abrió la puerta, casi hizo que me sentara bajó sus términos aunque lo quedara viendo molesta, cerró y giró para entrar por su lado. Arrancó en un segundo y no volvió a verme en todo el camino, algo parecía tener ahora toda su concentración, eso pensaba e hizo que me tranquilizara un poco el hecho de no tenerlo observándose hasta que en uno de todos los semáforos paró.

– ¿Qué cambio? –Me giré hacia mi acompañante de auto con una expresión confundida. ¿Solía hacer preguntas todo el tiempo?

–Anoche amabas cada canción en la radio, hablabas sobre la próxima temporada y después del alcohol mencionaste ser traicionada en el trabajo, aparte claro de cachetear cinco veces al mismo portero al que hoy ibas a despedir con cariño... –rayos, Alice era bocona y cabrona, no encajaba nada ahí–.

Tenía serios problemas.

–Anoche estaba alcoholizada –intenté excusarme recordando que jamás había bebido en mi vida–. Lo que hice o dije es algo totalmente distinto a quien soy.

Y en parte no era mentira, él volvió a girarse hacia el camino. Tomé eso como una invitación a _asunto olvidado, _en vez de eso me fijé en todo a mi alrededor, era grandioso, había uno de aquellos postes color verde en las esquinas que rezaba _West Abbey, _y luego pasamos por varias calles parecidas, Alice vivía casi contra esquina de _St. James, _todo era tan lindo, las calles, el adoquín, los letreros... me sentía en alguna película viendo todo ello, hasta que Edward tomó una calle estrecha y pasamos por una glorieta, pude ver el palacio de Buckingham en todo su esplendor. _En Londres, _¡estaba en Londres!

Luego de bastante tiempo asimilando la noticia, apenas divisé un enorme edificio algo se retorció en mi estomago y el arrepentirme era lo más aceptable para mi seguridad. ¿Qué esperaba? Tal vez que Alice trabajara en una tienda de ropa por todo lo que había visto en su armario, tal vez en una peluquería, o podía creer que sería ¡hasta bailarina exótica! Pero esto... ese edificio demostraba tanta seriedad burlándose de mi intento razonable en una situación tan loca.

Edward me observó de nuevo con irritante atención, con una mano en el volante y con la otra detuvo el auto. Solo entonces me fije que el auto era americano, ¿cómo podía ser? Con el seño fruncido me giré hacia él.

– ¿Aquí trabajo? –Él asintió detenidamente, al parecer la diversión ya había abandonado cada parte de su insoportable y perfecto rostro.

–Bien, gracias –hice todo el intentó de bajarme del auto de la manera más normal pero no pude, casi tropiezo con el suelo y después aterrizo de mala manera delante del poste.

Esto andaba muy mal. Estuve apenas dos segundos sostenida fuertemente del frío metal hasta que me cercioré de estar bien parada, me desquegué de la antigua posición. Edward ya había bajado y estaba cruzado de brazos recargado sobre su auto justo por delante de mí.

–Trabajas en el edificio de la derecha –señaló una vieja construcción por donde un señor sacaba una canastillas de panes calientes y frotaba sus manos entre el frío.

Suspiré aliviada, eso era mejor que la entrada de _Vogue. _Sí, ya había visto el nombre y me daba terror pensar que yo no sabría nada sobre que hacer ahí, aunque podría presumirle a Jessica Stanley que estuve ahí, _si regresaba a mi cuerpo. _Asentí con una sonrisa agradecida y me preparé para cruzar la calle, me detuvo de la cintura cuando pase a su lado. Observé confundida su serio rostro.

– ¿Qué estás jugando? –soltó en un susurró, al ver que no respondía hizo más fiel su agarré a mi cintura, estaba incomodándome–, anoche sabía que todo era una treta y acepté sólo porque me caíste bien, hoy... ¡hoy eres totalmente distinta! Y me frustra llegar a esa conclusión con ni siquiera haberte conocido... es peor que me interese más por ti esta mañana que hace horas.

Fruncí más el seño, Alice tenía que elegir mejor a sus amistades, todas –al igual que ella probablemente– estaban locas, y eso que apenas conocía a dos.

–Tú estás loco –murmuré sin intimidarme por la cercanía de su rostro aunque tuviera que aceptar que su aliento embriagaba... _¿todos los ingleses serían así?–. _Te lo repito Edward, déjame en pa...

– ¡Edward! –Un grito eufórico nos interrumpió por detrás, me giré sobresaltada a una rubia postiza que parecía brincar entre cada paso para poder avanzar con rapidez en los enorme tacones que adornaban sus pies. Edward rodó los ojos y me sentí confundida con la mirada envenenada que ella me dirigió al estar a tres metros, saliendo por el edificio en el que antes creí tener un trabajo.

–Alice –llamó mi atención Edward aunque fue difícil responder a un nombre que no era mío, en un segundo ya me tenía a su lado sin soltar mi cintura _parecía _abrazarme y susurró muy bajito solo para que yo lo escuchará–: ayúdame en esto y te dejo en paz, lo prometo.

Asentí confundida por el sonido de su voz antes de que la misma mujer que caminaba hacia nosotros terminara por acortar distancia y fijarse en el brazo que Edward pasaba por mi cintura.

– ¿Ustedes... ustedes vienen juntos?

Abrí la boca para negarlo, aunque fuera cierto debía defender la reputación de Alice, ya que tal como lo había dicho antes esta sería mi vida ahora y no me sentía demasiado bien entre las miradas asesinas que ella me mandaba. En desgracia, Edward tuvo que hablar:

–Así es, Liza –asintió conforme.

La tal Liza quiso ahora sí, asesinarme en cada manera que su mente parecía calcular. Lo entendí, Edward y Liza... O mejor dicha Liza quería algo con Edward, arrugué el seño, nunca me ha gustado ser un cebo. Menos después de lo de anoche con Jasper, _Jasper... _no lo volvería a ver. En instinto me alejé de Edward estando delante de él y sin tener cuidado de darle la espalda a Liza. Le expresé viéndolo que no seguiría con la mentira, para mi sorpresa él lo entendió y asintió con una torcida sonrisa. Me quedé un rato prendada del gesto, Edward era muy guapo, y algo se retorció en mi estomago... ahora como Alice yo era bonita, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer y aquella independencia que atraía a los hombres. Ahora podría atraer a Jasper como podría con Edward.

–Alice –llamó Liza desde atrás casi escupiendo mi nombre–. Haz llegado tan tarde que tu cabeza corre riesgo si no entras ya.

Me giré solo para ver como señalaba la entrada del edificio al que temía, de refilón vi al señor de la panadería comenzar a vender los panes con su esposa sin busca del algún empleado. _Oh, oh, _no podía ser. ¡Yo trabaja en _Vogue! _Me sentí tan grande como pequeña. Giré hacia Edward con toda la intención de matarlo, me había engañado y él sin embargo, dibujó una divertida sonrisa como si todo aquello le causara gracia de nuevo.

Aprovechó tener aún a cada lado sus manos en mi cintura para atraerme a su pecho sin cuidado–: No sé qué es lo que me pase a mí, o a ti –murmuró volviendo una tenue nota sus palabras–, pero, te aseguro que lo descubriré aún así mis intenciones hayan cambiado apenas esta mañana–. Antes de poder repetirle que estaba loco y que me dejara en paz. Acortó toda distancia entre nuestros rostros y atrapó mis labios en un solo rocé.

Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, siempre había esperado que fuera Jasper. Con decepción dejé que los labios de Edward se fueran, había dado mi primer beso en un cuerpo que no era el mío, a alguien que no conocía. Sólo que, de alguna manera aquello no estaba tan mal, no cuando cerré mis ojos y me volvía a sentir yo. Inexplicablemente –como todo– volví a sentirme en mi cuerpo, volví a sentir la temperatura cálida de mis manos, me sentí un poquito más alta y hasta podía jurar que si me veía en un espejo volvería a ser Bella. Ahora que respiraba era la misma sensación, y Edward... de alguna manera lo notó, ya que justo cuando se había separado regresó a mi boca para atrapar mi labio inferior algo tembloroso y anhelante. Suspiré, se sentía demasiado bien, ¿cómo los besos de un extraño podían volver a hacerme sentir yo de nuevo? Pensé en Jasper y todo... volvía a ser Bella, la dulce Bella. Y aquel beso... no podía quedar en el olvido, aunque me sintiera más loca después y sin un poco de aire atrapé ahora yo su labio inferior sin poder evitar morderlo por la presión de no querer dejar escapar esta sensación, solo alargarla un poco más antes de suspirar derrotada.

Al tiempo que recuperaba el aire sin abrir los ojos pero alejándome del único par de labios que me había proporcionado mi vida de vuelta... la misma que se desvanecía tras mis parpados y escurría entre cada sentido. Volvía a sentirme extraña en el cuerpo de una extraña, con la opresión en el pecho y el miedo a todo lo desconocido. Volvía a sentirme Alice, abrí los ojos fastidiada mirando hacia abajo solo para ruborizarme porque hubiera tomado las solapas de su camisa entre mis manos... las manos de Alice. Hace segundos podía asegurar que eran mis manos... ¡Que era yo! Sobre mis pestañas le miré aún más atractivo con sus ojos fijos en mí totalmente confundido; y lo dijo, dijo algo que por segundos –sólo por segundos– me hizo sentir yo de nuevo.

_–Bella _–susurró mi verdadero nombre como jamás alguna vez alguien lo había hecho.

* * *

**21/10/10**

**¿y? .. ¿Merezco Review? ¡Vamos, no sean malas! Ando en periodos de examen y toda estrezada jaja... con mis enfermedades de viejita so... Lo deo a su consciencia! En fin... más que nada si les ha gustado y si no... encantada de conocer el porque. Y claro, muchas gracias por leer, por quienes agregaron a favoritos y alertas!.. Sin más gracias por ser tan linda y dar con el botoncito de abajo xD**

_**Besos! **_


End file.
